jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire
Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire is a standalone expansion pack for Jagged Alliance 2. It is essentially not a new game, but a mod that was officially distributed. The plot is the same, but it contains many new features and content, like improved enemy A.I. Story Arulco's economy has completely collapsed and the country has now become a base for international drug cartels. Export of precious metals, which was the foundation of Arulco's economy, is now just a cover for the extensive export of drugs into North America. The North American Drug Agency has been unable to affect the export of drugs through regular diplomatic channels due to the cartels' influence and has been forced to take more specific action to stop the drug trade. You are sent in as a leader of a small band of hired guns. Your mission: the elimination of all key personnel of the Arulcan Government and, if possible, the complete extermination of the drug cartels. If successful, you will be hailed as heroes. If you fail, the Agency will deny all knowledge of the operation. Gameplay Version There are two versions of this game. *The North-American release (version 5) published by i-Deal Games in 2004 as an official expansion pack by Strategy First. The game's source code was also published in the package under license. *A renewed commercial release of Wildfire (version 6) published by Zuxxez Entertainment in the spring of 2005. It contains a changed sourcecode (closed-source), a tweaked graphics engine that allows for a higher resolution (1024 x 768), introduces new mercenaries and increases squad size from 6 to 10. Wildfire 5 and Wildfire 6 patches are not compatible due to the modified source code. List of all patches New features * Realistic sound effects for a new, exciting and authentic game feeling. * Improved overview with a 1024 x 768 resolution. * All sectors have been reworked. New settlements, and building density has been increased. * Varying landscapes with changing density of vegetation and new visual conditions in close combat. * 150 new items. * The commander can now command a squad of 10 mercenaries, in Jagged Alliance 2 only six mercs were allowed per squad. * More than 20 new weapons. * All weapons and explosives have been newly balanced with absolutely authentic characteristics - Total realism in the combination of weapons and protection systems. * The importance of sub-quests has been increased and now plays a major role in the game's overall flow. * There are new opponents and unfortunately for the player they have become a lot tougher, cleverer and unscrupulous. Differing enemy behavior demands a higher quality of varying tactics and non-linear thinking. * All military facilities have increased their defensive capabilities. They have added mine fields, fences, watchtowers, perimeter lighting, and alarms. Characters Mercenaries Most mercenaries from Jagged Alliance 2 have returned, however some mercenaries (i.e. Gus, Scope, Len, Hitman, Cliff, Stephen, Wolf, Blood) have been replaced by new ones. Every merc's stats and equipment have been altered. New mercenaries *Janno "Brain" Allik *Dr. Laura Colin *Graziella "Grace" Girelli *Henning von Branitz, replaces Gus Tarballs *Luc "Lucky" Fabre *Victor "Monk" Kolesnikov *Lennart "Scream" Vilde *Rudolf Steiger, replaces Len Anderson Weapons More than 20 new weapons and old weapons have new stats. (* = new Weapon) ;Pistols *Beretta 92F *Calico M950 *Colt 1911A1 *Colt Python* *Desert Eagle *H&K USP9* ;Submachineguns *Colt Commando *Colt M4* *FN P90 *H&K MP5A3* *H&K MP5K *H&K MP7* *H&K UMP 45* *H&K 53A3 *Ingram M10 *IMI Uzi* *Micro Uzi ;Rifles *Ruger Mini-14 *Ruger Mini-30* ;Shotguns *Franchi SPAS-15 *H&K CAWS *Remington M870 ;Assault Rifles *AK-74 *AKM *AN-94* *Colt M16A2* *FN F2000* *FN-FAL *H&K 33A2* *H&K G36E* *H&K G3A3 *M-14 *Steyr AUG ;Sniper Rifles *AS Val *H&K MSG90* *SVD *SVU* *V-94* *VSS Vintorez* ;Light Machine Guns *FN Minimi *H&K 21 *RPK Notes *Jagged Alliance 2 v1.13 has a modification, that allows to use the data from Wildfire 6. This way it is possible to combine mercs and newer map of Wildfire 6 with features and engine from v1.13 (new skills, traits, weapons, tunables etc). Although some bugs may still be present, like Shank and Dynamo incorrectly assigned to mafia civilists, those are correctable and game is very stable. External links * Official website de:Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Games Category:Article stubs Category:Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire